


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by loveydoveyecstasy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyecstasy/pseuds/loveydoveyecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is sick and Charles sings to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Song and fic title shamelessly taken from the song of the same name. I don't own them, nor do I make any profit; I'm just having some fun.

Charles was watching him intently, his eyebrows furrowed in that concerned way Erik always found slightly endearing. Except there were suddenly two Charles’ staring at him with that endearing eyebrow furrow. And that wasn’t fair, messing with him like that. 

“Charles, stop making me see double,” Erik growled, straightening up from his stretch. Charles’ brows furrowed even more. 

“I assure you, Erik, I am not making you see double. Are you sick?”

“No,” Erik replied, squinting at the two men before him. 

“Are you absolutely sure about that?”

“I am not sick, Charles. I promise you.” 

Charles’ frown deepened, and Erik suddenly found his head feeling lighter than normal. He swayed slightly on the spot before forcing himself to stand, earning him an outright scowl from his friend. 

“You _are_  sick, you liar,” he said, crossing over to where Erik was standing (although as soon as Charles—both of them—had begun to approach him, he’d started swaying again), and reached up to press a cool hand against his forehead. 

“Erik!” Charles gasped, withdrawing his hand quickly. “You’re burning up. How on earth did you not notice this? You’re going to go right back to—Erik?”

Erik didn’t hear what Charles shouted at him after that, as his vision tunneled, went black and he collapsed to the ground. 

                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he awoke again, he was in his bed, the lights dimmed as something cool pressed against his forehead. 

“Charles,” he murmured, cracking his eyes open before promptly closing them again, as the ceiling had begun to spin. 

“I am here, my friend,” was the soft reply. The cool cloth against his forehead moved, pressing against his temple and then back, the contrast against his heated skin almost heavenly. 

“What happened?” he asked, slowly opening his eyes to turn and look at the other man. He was frowning again, but his eyebrows weren’t furrowed. _What a shame,_ Erik thought. 

“You passed out before our morning run. It appears as though you have the flu. How could you not notice your symptoms, Erik?”

Erik shrugged, and immediately regretted the action, as the room spun once again. He squeezed his eyes shut, until the room stopped feeling like a horrible carnival ride. When he opened them again, Charles was reaching for the washcloth again, his frown even deeper. 

“I have not fallen sick in a long time, Charles. The symptoms usually go away after a few hours. I didn’t think it was anything serious.” He sighed when the cloth was pressed to his forehead again. It really was quite lovely. Charles’ fingers stroking over his cheek, then brushing his hair back, were even lovelier. 

“You are going to have to learn to take better care of yourself, Erik,” he said softly, resting his hand atop Erik’s head. 

“Mmm,” was Erik’s only response. 

“Sleep, Erik.” 

Sighing, Erik rolled onto his side, tucking one arm up beneath him, the other reaching out to rest on Charles’ thigh. He could almost feel Charles’ smile as he covered the hand with his own. He was content with the silence, never having understood the need for constant talk. 

Charles, however, seemed to be bothered by it. Or maybe he thought Erik needed something to help him sleep. Whatever the reason, Erik fought to stay conscious for a few moments longer when he realized Charles was singing softly. 

“Stars shining bright above me…night breezes seem to whisper “I love you”, birds singing in the sycamore tree…dream a little dream of me. Sing nighty night, and kiss me. Just hold me tight, and tell me you miss me. While I’m alone, and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me.”

Erik sighed softly, squeezing Charles’ thigh as the words floated over him. Charles’ voice was rather pleasant; quiet, pitched an octave or so lower than his speaking voice, and flowing like cool water over his skin. 

“Dream a little dream of me….”

Erik drifted off to the soft sound of Charles’ voice serenading him, and his thumb stroking lightly over the top of his hand. 


End file.
